


Love The Way You Move

by LightOfBane100



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Malec, they are absolutely adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:52:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfBane100/pseuds/LightOfBane100
Summary: Alec finds Magnus dancing in the kitchen. Dancing and lots of fluff ensues. Also, it's TV show malec but i wanted to add chairman meow and church coz they are too adorable for me to exclude them.





	Love The Way You Move

The first thing that Alec noticed as he woke up was a warm, furry weight curled up on his abdomen and a low grumbling-like purr was emitting from said ball of fluff. He knew straight away what or who it was as he had woken up with the same weight in various parts of body more times than he could even remember, The Chairman specifically loved to sit on his tummy and leave lots of fur all over him. He was a tad possessive of Alec, just like his owner. 

Smiling softly and without opening his eyes, he reached out to rub against the silk soft fur of the cat, sighing contently as the volume of the purring went up a notch. 

‘Magnus.’ He called out softly, his voice still slurry, laced with sleep. ‘Your cat thinks I’m his personal chair.’ Chuckling softly, he moves his hand to the side where his lover was supposed to be, his fingers trailing over cold bedsheet instead of a warm body. Frowning, he tilts his head to the side, opening his eyes to look at his lover’s side. All he finds though is an empty space next to him where Magnus was supposed to be.  
Frowning, he sits up, Chairman Meow getting displaced by the move and with an irritated hiss he jumps off the bed, and with a catty glare he saunters away, out of the room. For a second Alec isn’t sure if he should laugh or cry because the cat’s temperament was identical to his lover’s, it was uncanny. 

With a soft smile at the thought of Magnus, he slips out of the bed, taking his boxers from the foot of the bed where Magnus had discarded it the night before and pulls them on, the cloth cold against his skin. He shivers slightly, missing his warlock’s warmth. Usually most of the time he slept over, Magnus was there, his embrace a safe blanket of warmth. He quietly walked on, leaving the cold, lonely room behind to find his lover. 

First, he walked into the living room but that too was deserted, except from a grumpy looking cat perched on top of the table in the middle of the room. He chuckled softly as church turned his head to glare over at him, his whiskers twitching. The cat’s look was clearly saying, ‘You better not be here to disturb me human.’  
He really didn’t have any intention of doing so anyway. He had learnt his lesson the hard way to not to disturb Church in anyway when he was in one of his moods, which seemed to be more or less always. The only person who was allowed to touch the cat during these moments was Magnus and Magnus alone. Anyone else even looking at him wrong can and will be attacked with the sharpest claws known to Alec. Without the iratze rune, he would still be sporting dozens of gashes all over his body, there would even be a set of scratches on his butt; he had accidentally sat on the irate cat, thinking it a sofa cushion before he found out about his existence. Hence, he knew enough to just walk away without making any noise, making his way to the kitchen across from the living room. 

As he walked closer to the door though, a small smile started to creeping at the corners of his lips as he could hear a low humming coming from the kitchen. Magnus was humming a song that Alec couldn’t recognise, then again, he didn’t know that many songs to begin with. He wasn’t the type to listen to music on his free times, but sometimes Magnus would turn the music on when they are spending time together and he didn’t remember hearing any song with this tune. 

He was stopped at his tracks as he reached the door to the kitchen, a movement at the corner catching his attention right away. He was entranced by the sight in front of him. Magnus was facing away from him, wearing his dark-teal silk sleeping gown, swaying around. Alec watched with his breath caught at his throat, every movement was mesmerising, every sway of hip so sleek and smooth. Alec’s eyes trailed over his lover’s back, takin gin every swish and sway of thee silk gown that at times hugged and outlined his figure, it was beautiful. Magnus was beautiful. 

‘I’m in love with the shape of you,  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too’

 

Magnus was so lost in his own world and in the song that he didn’t even notice that Alec was standing behind him. He had his eyes closed as he hummed the song, swaying from side to side. This particular song was his current favourite as it always reminds him of his Alexander.  
Even if he did fall in love with Alexander’s soul first, there was no denying the fact that he was in love with the shape of his boyfriend too. Off course he was. Who wouldn’t be? Alexander was beautiful. 

A small smile stretched over his lips as he started thinking about his lover, his hip movements becoming smoother and even if he hadn’t put the song on, he could hear the music, it was like his body was vibrating with the music. In the centuries that he’s been alive, music and dancing has always been the constant love of his life. 

Now though, all he wanted was having Alexander pressed against his body as he swayed around to the music, losing themselves into the song, not caring about the rest of the world. From what he knew about his lover though, he knew the younger was not exactly the dancing type, so he was making do with imagining that he was in Alexander’s arms as he swayed and hummed. When in reality, it was Chairman meow who was dancing around his legs like he always did and his Alexander was fast asleep in their bedroom, or so he thought.

 

Alec didn’t know how long he was standing there, staring at his lover’s back as he danced to his own voice. He had always loved the way Magnus moved his body, his arms and hands: when he was creating magic, soft blue or purple sparks dancing around his hands, the way he moved against his body, worshipping every inch of him or even when he was just walking like he owned the ground he walked on. His every movement exuded raw power and sensuality. This however was different. The way he was moving his body, it almost seemed ethereal. It was like magic was thrumming around him like air, even if Alec knew that Magnus wasn’t using any magic right now. 

‘I’m in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you’

Magnus’s voice pulled him from his trance and he took in a sharp breath when he was finally listening to the words his lover was singing and a soft shade of pink tinted his cheeks and he gasped in a breath. He could relate to the lyrics so much. 

 

Magnus heard the sharp intake of breath and turned around on heels, his eyes widened even though he knew that it could only be his Alexander, the blue haze of his magic shimmering around his fingertips. 

‘Alexander..Good morning.’  
He smiled up at the younger from where he was, his fingers twirling until the sparks were gone and he walked closer to Alec, his sleeping down rustling with the swift movement. With twinkling eyes, Magnus leaned in to press a soft kiss on his lover’s lips and pulsed back to look up at him.  
‘You should have slept in more. Did I wake you?’ He looked up worriedly. 

 

Alec was caught off-guarded at first, getting tongue-tied because of being caught staring at his lover’s butt, so his eyes snap up to look into Magnus’s, mouth opening and closing slightly and closes his eyes when the other presses his warm lips that tasted of coffee against his slightly colder ones. 

 

Noticing Alec’s reaction, Magnus chuckles softly, moving his hand up to cupping the younger’s cheek, long fingers curling against his skin.  
‘Alexander, were you watching me dance.’  
Tilting his head, he arches his brow slightly, a teasing look plastered on his face, eyes twinkling. 

 

All Alec could do was, lean into the touch and sighing softly. He wanted to deny it but he knew that he was caught red-handed and there was no point, so instead he decided to just stay quiet. His eyelashes fluttering slightly as he looked back at his lover. Magnus was too beautiful like this. He didn’t have any makeup on and his hair was a deliciously dishevelled mess, few locks falling over his brows. The only thing that was missing was his real eyes. He still had the glamour on. Alec absolutely loved those feline slits as it was a part of Magnus and nothing about him could be anything but beautiful. With a soft smile, he turned his head to press his lips ever so softly on the other’s palm, making the warlock to take a stuttering breath in. 

‘Alexander. Do you want to dance with me?’ 

The softly asked question made his heart beat a little bit faster because yes. Off course he wanted to dance with Magnus. He wanted to have him in his arms, warm against his chest, the warlock’s cheek resting on the bare skin of his chest as they both swayed to some music, their hearts beating as one. Off course he wanted that. There was one problem though. He could not dance to save his life. He had never even tried to dance nor had he ever even entertained the notion that one day he would find someone who he’d want to dance with, to be that close to someone. 

 

Magnus could feel the he hesitation that that his Alexander was feeling, he could see it in his face as the younger pulled those plush lips away from his palm, leaving it cold and alone. It was obvious that Alexander wanted to dance with him but it was also obvious that he wasn’t going to say it. He knew his lover well enough to know that he still wasn’t comfortable or confident enough to ask for what he wanted. 

Deciding to take the initiative, Magnus takes one step closer to Alexander with a loving smile, moving into his personal space, his arms moving to slip around his lover’s bare middle, wrapping around his waist and pulled him closer until they were standing chest to chest. He tilts his head up to keep looking into Alec’s eyes and then moves his head so he’s resting his chin on the other’s strong, muscular shoulder and whispers into his ears. 

‘I know you do. Just follow my lead.’ 

With a soft click of his fingers suddenly there’s music vibrating through the air molecules around them. It wasn’t the same upbeat song Magnus had been swaying around to but a different, much slower song, much more romantic song. He wasn’t sadistic enough to make his lover dance to a song that he wouldn’t be able to keep up for now. 

 

Alec gulps as Magnus gives him exactly what he had been imagining about as soon as he found his lovers dancing in the kitchen. They were so close. Just like when they were in bed, following a different kind of rhythm, moving their body to a different sort of music. He closes his eyes, shivering slightly as Magnus’s breath warms his neck, his voice melting like honey next to his ear. He takes a deep breath in and suddenly there was music swirling all around them. A soft melody that he could picture them swaying to, lose themselves to.  
His arms slip through the gaping gown of his warlock, palms resting on his lover’s bare waist and without saying a single word he just nods, tilting his head to rest it on top of Magnus’s. 

And then they were moving. 

They were just swaying from side to side. It wasn’t like any sort of traditional dance or even like the dance the warlock has improvised just minutes ago but it didn’t need to be. They were there, together and close. Close enough to feel each other’s heartbeats and feel each other’s breath and it was beautiful. 

Magnus was swaying his hip from side to side and Alec was trying his best to follow the movement, taking a step to the right and then another step to the left. It was clumsy. It was messy because even if he was a shadowhunter and more agile than anyone else, he was new to dancing and so he was stiff, stepping on his lover’s feet more than once. The warlock didn’t care at all though. It felt too nice for such a small thing to ruin it for him. He flicks his hand slightly again behind Alexander’s back, a flare of blue sparks surrounding them, twirling around their entwined body and they were listed off the floor. 

With a small gasp Alec pulls back slightly to look down at the floor which was several inches below his feet and jerks his head up to look at his lover questioningly.  
‘Magnus? What are we doing now?’ 

‘Dancing.’  
The warlock chuckles softly at his shadowhunter’s confused face and moves his hands up to cup his cheeks, pulling him down for a kiss, his lips moulding over the younger’s in the sweetest way. The magic thrumming around them, making them twirl around in mid-air, as the kiss went on. 

Alec gave up questioning anything anymore and just held onto Magnus as he kissed him back, their lips moving in tandem with each other, tasking coffee on his lover’s lips and a hint of brandy. Wanting to taste more, his lips chases after the other’s, tongue slipping out press against the seam of the other’s lips and pushing through as the lips move. Moaning softly, he tastes the inside of the warlock’s mouth, feeling heady as one of Magnus’s hands slide to the back of his neck and slips through his hair, fingers curling around and tugging on the shorter hair at the back of his head. 

As Alec breaks the kiss to breath, Magnus’s parted lips follows in, trying to get the contact back, his breath coming out in harsh exhales, eyes closed tightly. Without even thinking, Alec swoops in to kiss him again, making a soft noise as Magnus’s lips devour his.  
He could feel that his warlock was steering over to mover around, swaying around at the soothing rhythm of the music. He just wanted this moment to stop and relive it for the rest of their lives, for eternity. 

With a soft sigh, they finally pull apart, breaking the kiss and when the warlock opens his eyes to look up at his lover and Alec’s breath hitches again because there they were, Magnus’s cat eyes.  
‘So beautiful. You are so beautiful.’  
He cups his lover’s cheeks to lean in to kiss his forehead.  
‘They are beautiful.’  
He trails his lips down until Magnus closes his eyes and kisses the right lid before moving to kiss the left. 

 

‘Oh Alexander. What am I supposed to do with you?’  
Magnus huffs and wraps his arms around Alec’s waist again, pulling him close, burying his face into the shadowhunter’s firm chest, smiling like a fool. He was so in love with his Alexander. He never thought that it was even possible for someone like him to love anyone else this much, someone who has been called an abomination, a monster. He never even entertained the idea that someone as innocent as pure as Alec could ever love someone like him, a centuries old warlock whose heart was as closed off as they get from all the heartbreak it’s gone through. But here they were, together and happy, so happy. 

 

The two cats belonging to the high warlock of Brooklyn sat at the kitchen top as the shadowhunter and warlock floated and twirled round the room, totally lost in this moment, holding tightly onto each other as if they were scared that if they let go then the world would come between them. The grumpier cat blinked its eyes watching the two figures and then turned his head to stare out of the window, totally disinterested. Chairman meow on the other hand would not take his eyes off his daddy and his human. His eyes followed them as if he was transfixed by the sight. They were very beautiful after all. Chairman meow was just happy that his daddy was finally happy too. With a soft purr, he curled up on the kitchen top and kept on watching the dancing figures in content.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a malec fiction and first time posting it here. Sorry about all the possible grammatical mistakes TuT and please go easy on me. It's just something that was bugging me all week long and i had to write it down.


End file.
